Un nuevo comienzo
by midochan494
Summary: Mizuki a pasado la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de ser perfecto... que pasará cuando el pasado llegué a su vida... ¿qué pasaría si Mizuki Hajime no a tenido la vida color de rosa como todos creen? ¿podrán sus compañeros ayudarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

La vida parecía ya no tan divertida desde el día que se mudaron, más de la mitad del día la pasaba en una escuela donde no le hablaba a nadie, pues el resto de los niños creían que es raro… y honestamente no los culpaba. El hecho de siempre estar solo era muy extraño para alguien de 7 años.

Mizuki Hajime era un niño al que le gustaba mucho jugar, sin embargo cuando llegó a la escuela en su primer día, ya se habían iniciado las clases y todos tenían ya sus grupos de amigos con los cuales juntarse.

Esa mañana el pequeño niño llegó como cualquier otro día, traía puesto el uniforme completamente limpio (cabe mencionar que su padre tiene adicción a la limpieza), el cual consistía en un pantalón azul claro, una camisa de botones blanca con una corbata del mismo color y tono del pantalón. De igual manera traía el cabello peinado, cayendo sobre su frente unos pocos mechones que se resistían a quedarse en su lugar.

Mientras que Tsuyoshi Yagami era un niño de aproximadamente 10 años de edad, de uniforme sucio y cabello despeinado. El pequeño por su parte llevaba varios días molesto con Mizuki por aquel día en el salón de clases.

Flash back

\- Muy bien Yagami, dime por favor cuanto es cinco más siete- decía un poco nervioso un hombre joven de tez blanca y cabellos castaños-. Por favor Yagami tienes que lograrlo, no es mucho, solo dime la respuesta y estarás más cerca de pasar de año.

\- No sé, ni me importa- para Tsuyoshi ya era su tercer año consecutivo en segundo año, y todavía no ''lograba'' ni siquiera dar respuesta a una suma tan sencilla como esa.

Lo que para el chico no era nada, pero le gustaba hacer enojar al profesor. De otra manera dicho, les gustaba ser el centro de atención en el salón.

\- Es doce- respondió el pequeño Mizuki, al que por varias razones no le agradaba para nada su compañero.

\- ¡Wow!- todos en el salón quedaron sorprendidos, pues la gran mayoría le tenía miedo al mayor por su estatura, por lo que preferían no meterse con él.

Fin flash back

Ese día en que el pequeño había respondido en clase, este se había logrado convertir en el principal objetivo a destruir.

A la hora de salida.

\- ¡Oye tú…!- gritó a las espaldas de Mizuki.

Más tarde en casa del pequeño.

Mizuki llegó a su casa un tanto deteriorado, en la salida su compañero le había conseguido romper el uniforme, y ahora debía encontrar la forma de repararlo sin que su padre se diera cuenta. Sin embargo no lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer, fue irse a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso limpia para poder irse a su cama y acostarse (después de todo cuando su padre se enterará de lo ocurrido con el uniforme le regañaría… no quería que le regañara también por ensuciar la cama) y por qué no… ponerse a llorar. Despues de todo en la vida ay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, una de esas era que desde ese día todo iba a empeorar.

Así fue. Primero el uniforme, por lo que su padre le regaño, al día siguiente Tsuyoshi tomo las tijeras y le corto el cabello, dejándole unos mechones disparejos, claro está… de esta tampoco se libró, pues al no poder explicarle a su padre, esté le regañó y castigó.

Y así, cada día que pasaba el mayor le continuo haciendo maldades al más chico, hasta que…

\- Nos vamos- dijo un hombre de tez blanca, cabello oscuro, que traía puesto un traje de vestir negro-. Por fin logré que me transfirieran de lugar.

El niño se sorprendió por la noticia, en cierta manera se sintió feliz, ya no tendría que soportar a Tsuyoshi Yagami, pues hasta donde entendía, ya no estarían en la misma escuela nunca más…


	2. Chapter 1 El inicio

Nota: Los personajes de prince of tennis no me pertenecen, son producto de Konomi Takeshi-sensei, sin embargo algunos personajes de este fic son producto de mi imaginación loca y extraña.

Espero les guste y si leyeron la primera parte desde su publicación, lamento la demora, es solo que me entretuve con algunas cosas y algunos compromisos…

Bueno terminadas las aclaraciones, disfruten…

 **Capitulo 1 El inicio**

7 años más tarde

El instituto St. Rudolph era un internado, que a pesar de solo contar con 5 aniversarios desde su inicio, era muy popular, y la mayoría de los jóvenes que asistían eran de dinero.

Claro está que Mizuki no era la excepción, el joven ya contaba con 14 años de edad. Y dentro del instituto era conocido por sus distintos cargos… como ser el manager del equipo de tenis, miembro y presidente del consejo estudiantil (todo merito de sus buenas notas académicas), entre otras cosas.

\- Yuuta-kun necesitas más fuerza en tu saque- le dijo con toda la calma del mundo mientras le observaba desde la banca con su típica pose.

\- Ya se, Ya se… pero Mizuki-san, no cree que es demasiado entrenamiento ya, no puedo ni moverme bien de lo cansado que estoy.

\- Esta bien Yuuta-kun, tomate un descanso, nos vemos el lunes- a diferencia de otros días Mizuki iba a permitir un descanso, y para colmo… Yuuta pensó que fue una broma o ese no era el mismo Mizuki de siempre.

\- Espera… ¿Qué?- para cuando el castaño pudo por fin regresar de su sorpresa, Mizuki ya le había abandonado en las canchas de la escuela-. Etto… Mizu… ¿eh?

Más tarde.

Se encontraban todos los alumnos caminando con sus maletas por alrededor de la escuela, yendo de un lado a otro, buscando cualquier cosa que se les pudiese estar olvidando para la estancia con sus familias. Era viernes, y a diferencia de otros viernes, en este se encontraban más que emocionados, tendrían toda una semana de vacaciones en las que podrían disfrutar de sus casas, familias y amigos fuera de la escuela. La emoción era compartida por casi todos, excepto uno…

Mizuki Hajime no era precisamente la persona a la que le agradaba tener que irse a casa los fines de semana, pues casi siempre se quedaba solo en casa. Ya que, al momento en que sus padres tomaron la tonta idea del divorcio, su padre trabajaba casi el doble, su madre se había mudado a América con su hermana. Por lo que siempre se quedaba tan solo, que el irse a casa más que alegrarlo lo deprimía.

\- Bueno… nos vemos Atsushi-san, Shinya-san

\- Nos vemos Yuuta-kun- se despidió uno de ellos, quien tenía cabellos castaños.

\- Que tengas un buen fin de semana- se despidió un joven de cabellos negros y tez clara.

Mientras tanto.

En una colonia, en una casa a la esquina de la primera cuadra (de frente a la entrada de la residencial) se encontraba en el patio de frente a un árbol, un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos negros muy bien peinados.

\- Disculpe- hablo un hombre un poco más moreno de cabellos cenizos y de vestir elegante-. Buenas tardes.

\- Buenas tardes- respondió con amabilidad.

\- ¿Usted es quien vive aquí?- pregunto curioso el hombre.

\- Si… que se le ofrece.

\- Vera, lo que pasa es que nos acabamos de mudar aquí a un lado- decía con una sonrisa el moreno-. Le preguntamos a un joven que paso hace un momento, si no conocía alguna secundaria buena donde pudiésemos inscribir a nuestro hijo… y nos dijo que con usted podíamos averiguar acerca de eso, que porque usted tiene un hijo en secundaria.

Por unos momentos tal parecía el termino de la conversación, durante ese tiempo, ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que el de cabellos cenizos comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

\- Por cierto mi nombre es Yagami Ichigo- dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Yo soy Jun Mizuki, mucho gusto, Yagami-kun…- guardo silencio sin saber que contestar acerca de la secundaria, en realidad él no era capaz de dar referencias, a fin de cuentas su hijo solía hacer todo por si solo- bueno… sobre la pregunta de secundaria, en efecto mi hijo estudia la secundaria, está inscrito en St. Rudolph. Si quiere sabe más de la escuela puede preguntarle a mi hijo… esta tarde regresa- terminó de decir con una sonrisa de amabilidad en el rostro.

\- ¿Regresa?- curioseo ante lo dicho por su nuevo vecino.

\- Si lo que pasa es que el instituto donde estudia mi hijo es un internado.

\- Ya veo.

Al finalizar un poco el tema, y después de ponerse de acuerdo sobre una cena en la que Yagami invito a sus vecinos, ambos se retiraron hacia sus respectivas casas.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

\- Hijo, por fin llegas- saludo sonriente Jun, quien estaba acomodándose una corbata.

\- ¿Vas a salir?- pregunto curioso.

\- Si… vamos a salir

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A la casa de nuestros vecinos, justo a darles la bienvenida… - al ver que su hijo guardo silencio, continuo hablando- por cierto Hajime, los nuevos vecinos tienen un hijo, sabes tiene más o menos tu misma edad.

\- Mmmm… ¿y eso qué?- contesto indiferente el menor.

\- Bueno, ellos me preguntaron acerca de la escuela en la que vas, quieren inscribir a su hijo en la secundaria- decía de manera clara, tratando de disimular un poco el enojo que le causaba la actitud tan fría de su hijo.

\- Y supongo que quieres que yo vaya para darles referencias… ¿cierto?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

A fin de cuentas Mizuki Hajime sabía que su padre era una persona muy amable, y siempre quería ayudar a quienes le pedían ayuda, sin embargo en ese preciso momento Hajime no tenia ningunas ganas de conocer a sus vecinos y algo dentro de él le decía que no debía hacerlo.

\- En efecto hijo- respondió con una GRAN sonrisa.

\- Bien, ¿quieres que me cambie o me voy así?

\- Así está bien- contesto de la misma manera.

\- Mmmm… entonces ¿a qué hora es eso?

\- Ahorita mismo.

Y así tanto padre como hijo emprendieron camino hacia la casa de sus nuevos vecinos. Por extraño que sonase Mizuki Hajime no se veía nada contento, al contrario, parecía incomodo y preocupado, algo muy dentro le decía que conocer a sus nuevos vecinos sería mala idea.

\- Bienvenidos- abrió la puerta Ichiro, quien se veía contento por la llegada de ambos a su casa- por favor pasen.

\- buenas noches- saludó amable una mujer, quien se veía un tanto más mayor, también tenía el cabello grisáceo y sus ojos eran como dos grandes y hermosas esmeraldas.

\- Gracias- respondieron ambos.

\- Y buenas noches- dijo el mayor de los invitados- por cierto, el es mi hijo Mizuki Hajime- presentó señalando a su hijo, quien se encontraba a un lado.

\- Valla… mucho gusto- extendió la mano el señor de la casa.

\- déjeme presentarle a mi hijo…- dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos- Tsushiro… ven hijo.

Al escuchar el nombre, una gran alarma se encendió en la cabeza del chico, ese nombre le sonaba, pero… de donde. Al ver bajar al muchacho, se dio cuenta de donde es que había escuchado ese nombre… y al recordarlo ambos ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, su boca se abrió de la sorpresa…

Tsushiro Yagami era el chico que le había causado grandes problemas de niño… era por quien termino muchas veces en castigos, regaños y de más con su padre, era él, no había duda… era él.

Continuara.

...

Por favor si les gusta o no les gusta, dejen reviews con sus opiniones de como esta quedando toda la historia... :3 los espero en el próximo capitulo... gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 2

Por favor disculpen la tardanza, la verdad me emocione cuando vi el Review en el capitulo anterior, pero por algunos problemas de falta de computadora tuve que ausentarme, sin embargo ya estoy aquí, subiendo el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Y de antemano agradezco que lean y si dejan comentarios de cómo les parece que va la historia se los agradecería mucho…

Muchas gracias a Aikawa Yukine y a TodosDanAscoMenosYo por marcar mi fic en favoritos me da gusto que les guste. Y de nuevo gracias a TodosDanAscoMenosYo por su review, me da gusto que sea de tu agrado, la verdad a mi también me agrada hasta cierto punto... y ya veremos que pasa con esos dos.

Una disculpa también por un error que cometí, ya lo arreglare pero el personaje que invente se llama Tsuyoshi, sin embargo en el capitulo anterior le puse Tsushiro, una disculpa…

Gracias por su atención, ahora si inicia el capitulo 2…

Capitulo 2

Era increíble que 7 años después se encuentren, por un momento quiso salir corriendo de esa casa, Tsuyoshi Yagami era el niño que durante un largo periodo (que si bien termino cuando se cambiaron de casa) le molesto en la escuela, aquel que: le cortó el pelo, le rompió el uniforme, entre otras maldades.

Estaba sorprendido, Tsuyoshi parecía un delincuente callejero, vestía, lo que según Mizuki, era ropa suelta y sucia, los pantalones estaban por demás grandes y solo traía una camiseta de tirantes negra, traía un corte punk, que daba como resultado que su cabeza estuviera medio rapada con una línea de cabellos justo separando la mitad de su cabeza que combinaba los colores azul, rojo, dorado, verde y morado. Al verlo, sus padres se sorprendieron.

\- Tsuyoshi, hijo… ¿Qué clase de ropa es esa?- preguntó asustado su padre.

\- Hijo vete a cambiar en este mismo instante.

\- Para que… así estoy bien…- decía con fastidio el chico (que se miraba aproximadamente de unos 10 años mayor a lo que verdaderamente era)-, dudo que estos tontos les importe.

En definitiva, era el mismo joven… Mizuki trato de controlarse, después de todo nada iba a ganar si armaba un alboroto, por un momento pensó que tal vez tendría la suficiente suerte para que él no le reconociera.

\- Y… quienes son los tan ''afamados vecinos''- soltó con fastidio el joven.

\- Mucho gusto… nosotros somos sus vecinos- saludó todavía amable el pelinegro mayor- mi nombre es Jun Mizuki y el de aquí a mi lado es…

\- Su hijo… mucho gusto- interrumpió… enserio deseando que su ex compañero no le reconociera.

\- Ah- dijo sin ánimos

\- Hijo por favor… ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate esa ropa tan… tan… solo cámbiate ¿quieres?- volvió a pedir su padre.

\- ¿Para qué? Ni que fuera del otro mundo, ustedes por que ya están rucos- dijo con desgana notoria el joven ''delincuente''.

Mientras tanto Mizuki y su padre continuaron en silencio, uno por que se sentía sorprendido con la actitud del muchacho y de los padres, y el otro porque no quería hablar más de la cuenta, y que en una de esas, Tsuyoshi le reconociera.

\- Bueno, creo que no lograremos que se cambie…- dijo resignado el hombre- por favor disculpen el comportamiento de mi hijo… es tan, poco sofisticado.

\- No hay problema- respondió Jun, quien todavía seguía extrañado con la forma en que se presentó el muchacho- así son los jóvenes de hoy en día.

\- Bueno entonces pasemos a la cocina- dijo la señora tratando de aparentar un poco su desconcierto con su hijo.

\- Bien- comentó sonriente Ichiro.

Y así todos se fueron caminando hasta la mesa, fue ahí cuando todo el tormento inicio.

Hasta ese momento Mizuki había tenido la suerte de que el otro chico se mantuviera lejos y no le hablara, sin embargo en la mesa fue distinto.

\- Hajime Mizuki-kun- hablo tranquilo el dueño de la casa- siéntate en este lugar, por favor.

Al oír el nombre algo en el interior de Tsuyoshi se prendió, reconocía el nombre… pero la pregunta era, ¿de dónde?

\- ¿Eh? Si… _''O no… esto realmente no me puede estar pasando''_ -al pensar siquiera en que el otro chico le reconociera le aterro de sobremanera, lo que fue totalmente percibido por quien se sentó a su lado… _''O no''_ se repetía constantemente pues para su mala suerte… Tsuyoshi Yagami se sentó a su lado.

Por el transcurso de la noche, los adultos platicaron placenteramente unos con otros, mientras que los dos jóvenes guardaban silencio, pues ninguno tenia ánimos de charlar, mucho menos Mizuki, quien debes en cuando veía a su padre y con la mirada le suplicaba que se fueran de esa casa pronto.

\- ¡Oye tú!- llamó en susurro el mayor de los jóvenes, de manera que solo Mizuki le escuchara.

\- ¿S… si?- ok, los nervios le estaban traicionando… malditos nervios, justo tenían que aparecer en ese momento.

\- Ayudame.

\- ¿Ehhh?- si algo debía admitir es que nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras- ¿a qué?- preguntó dudoso.

\- A salir- respondió con su cara de fastidio.

Ok, eso seguía sin tener sentido, Mizuki lo miro de reojo, estaba sorprendido, no entendía por que se lo estaba pidiendo, pero al final después de pensarlo un poco decidió.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que yo te ayude?- interrogó alzando una ceja.

\- Así- respondió, luego se puso de pie y de nuevo hablo, pero esta vez su voz sonaba normal- Oigan rucos, como son bien aburridos, he decidido que me voy.

Tanto Mizuki, su progenitor y los padres de Tsuyoshi se sorprendieron ante esto… pero luego, la cara de Hajime paso de sorpresa a terror al escuchar la siguiente oración salir de los labios de su ex compañero-. Voy a salir, y aquí el chico este me va a acompañar.

Continuara...

Gracias por leer de nuevo y no olviden dejar comentarios... acepto criticas constructivas para mejorar.


	4. Chapter 3

Me disculpo con los que leen la historia... lo que pasa es que no había podido subir por dos razones:

1ra... La escuela

2da... Bloqueo mental (La verdad ya tengo como quiero que sea la historia pero en ciertos momentos me bloqueo)

Sin más vuelvo a disculparme con l s lectores y espero les guste...

Capítulo 3

No podía creerlo, eso sin duda era algo de lo más raro que había hecho en su vida. Sin duda para su forma de ser, el extremo de locura acababa de sobrepasarlo, no es que no hubiese hecho algo loco en algún momento, es solo que lo más loco que había hecho, había sido jugar contra Fuji mayor un partido tonto de tenis. ¡Pero no! ahora no estaba jugando un tonto partido de tenis, ni estaba al lado del casi inofensivo Syusuke Fuji. Ahora estaba con Tsuyoshi Yagami, su agresor de la primaria, quien cabe mencionar era mucho más grande y musculoso que en esa época, además de que es necesario resaltar que parece un delincuente juvenil.

Okey comienza a ser momento de que deje de pensar tanto, lo mejor será no causar más paranoias, en una noche ya tenía suficiente.

\- Oye… ¿cómo dices que te llamas?- preguntó el mayor con una voz mucho más clara y tranquila que antes.

\- Mmm… Me llamo…

\- Mizuki Hajime… eres tú, ¿verdad?- le interrumpió, a lo que el menor solo quedo en completo estado de shock, recordaba que los padres de este habían mencionado su nombre, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que no era por eso que lo sabía y entonces empezó a temer lo peor.

\- ¿Sabes… mi nombre?- preguntó con intriga

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto? Te recuerdo, eres el idiota ese, al que molestaba en la primaria

Más claro, ni el agua… en definitiva lo reconocía, por lo que opto por parar en seco.

\- No seas tonto, no te voy a hacer nada… te lo aseguro- dijo dándose la vuelta, de modo que quedo de frente a Mizuki, quien solo lo observo de manera seria.

\- Por qué debería de confiar en ti- interrogó

\- Porque en realidad no quiero hacerte nada, créeme si quisiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho.

Ante esto solo supo guardar silencio, por lo que el mayor se detuvo de su andar, y entonces inicio a hablar más tranquilo.

\- Quiero que me ayudes- le dijo, de manera que el otro solo le observo más tranquilo.

\- ¿A qué?- preguntó con tono neutro.

\- A no entrar a esa tonta escuela a la que tú vas…

Más tarde.

Ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo, por lo menos ya estaba en su casa. Entonces y solo entonces comenzó a rememorar su día. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido que era realmente difícil tomar en cuenta solo algún determinado momento.

Esa mañana estuvo en la escuela, si mas no olvidaba, tuvo algunos entrenamientos personales con Yuuta, su saque no era bueno, y cuando este le pidió un descanso, había aceptado, luego… una vez hubo salido de la escuela se dirigió a su casa, donde su padre le había llevado a conocer a sus nuevos vecinos. Aunque no le agradaba la idea fue, pero al llegar se reencontró con alguien a quien nunca había deseado volver a ver, entonces… ¿por qué razón había ido? Un mundo de sentimientos llego a él, como si estuviera confundido, asustado, sorprendido y raramente enojado. Y como si otra vez fuese un pequeño se quedó en su cama, recostado, buscando con la mirada algo que le quitara la sensación de demencia que sentía. Sin saber cómo es que paso, termino por llorar, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pues en realidad le asustaba, y por más que intentaba buscar una manera de salir del lio en que se estaba metiendo, no encontraba nada, su mente estaba completamente ocupada con el tema que había tratado con Tsuyoshi.

 _Flash back_

 _\- Quiero que me ayudes- le dijo, de manera que el otro solo le observo más tranquilo._

 _\- ¿A qué?- preguntó con tono neutro._

 _\- A no entrar a esa tonta escuela a la que tú vas…_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo haría?- interrogo dudoso, observo y al mismo tiempo le asusto su reacción, las facciones de quien estaba con él se tensaron y por un momento actuó de tal manera que le aterro._

 _\- Simplemente porque si no lo haces entonces haré que tu vida se convierta en la peor pesadilla que podrías imaginarte- respondió de tal manera que Mizuki opto por guardar silencio por un momento, reflexionando sobre qué hacer, hasta que…-. Te advierto que no soy una buena persona, no me interesa que tan locos están los viejos esos que se hacen llamar mis padres… si no me ayudas soy incluso capaz de matarte… ¿entiendes?_

 _Simplemente guardo silencio, dio media vuelta y con un leve susurro dijo- lo pensare… - después sin más, se retiró, fue directo a su casa, temiendo de cualquier cosa, se quedó en la sala de su casa, fue a la cocina, se preparó un té de hierbas, y regresó a la sala, se sentó y en silencio se quedó ahí. Al pasar el rato escucho a su padre entrar por una puerta, por lo que prefirió no verlo e irse a su cuarto._

 _Fin flash back._

Al día siguiente… se levantó temprano, más que nada por costumbre, se dio cuenta que su padre todavía dormía, por lo que podría ir a caminar y ya con la mente un poco más tranquila, reflexionar acerca de los sucesos del día anterior. Se alistó y salió caminando de su casa.

Era técnicamente temprano, por lo que optó en llevar su reproductor de música. Se puso los audífonos y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

En cierta manera, si pensaba las cosas con claridad, no le convenía en lo más mínimo tener a Tsuyoshi como compañero de la escuela, y no dudaba que a la escuela tampoco… o por lo menos eso esperaba.

 _´´Sin duda alguien como ese chico no conviene, para que entonces analizo tanto el caso… no creo que lo acepten en la escuela, al menos eso espero…´´_

 _´´Quiero pensar que es lógico, sin embargo, también sé que es difícil que digan no a un alumno… pero… Tsuyoshi en realidad tampoco quiere entrar… incluso es capaz de amenazarme para no hacerlo…´´_

 _´´ ¿Qué hago? ´´_

Algo si era concluyente, Mizuki Hajime se estaba comenzando a volver loco, su mente, por más clara que estuviera, en definitiva, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el miedo… pero seamos honestos, quien podría pensar con claridad en su situación.

Lo peor del caso es que, tan concentrado estaba que nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de tropezar con algo que nunca podría olvidar.

Continura...

Gracias por los Reviews y espero que me den a conocer lo que les parece la historia... Gracias por leer n.n


	5. Chapter 4

**Bueno, antes de comenzar quiero agradecer mucho a quienes están leyendo esta historia, la verdad me hacen muy feliz con la recepción que está teniendo en general. Sobre todo quiero agradecer mucho a Todosdanascomenosyo quién ha sido mi mayor fuente de alegría.**

 **Algo más que es importante mencionar es que muchas personas a las que les he comentado de este fic. Me dicen que lo haga yaoi, sin embargo no estoy del todo segura, (mejor dicho creo que no lo quiero hacer). Me gusta mucho el drama y en general esta historia es más drama que otra cosa, por lo que espero que les guste.**

 **La verdad ya llevo rato queriendo subir este capítulo nuevo, pero no había tenido oportunidad, pero aquí esta… espero lo disfruten mucho…**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

Ahora que amaneció qué más podía hacer sino quedarse en cama... nunca le ha gustado la idea de ir a una escuela, no le gusta el estudio... aunque claro, no era como si en algún momento se hubiese puesto a estudiar, no le gustaba esa idea y se sentía como si llevase una eternidad sin realmente estudiar. Entonces, recapitulando las etapas que tuvo en su vida fue como por fin llegó a la conclusión de que debía de salirse completamente del dominio de los adultos.

Flash back

7 años antes

Ese día por primera vez en toda su vida era cuando por fin sus padres le ponían algo de atención, ese día… por más regaño que hubo tenido en la escuela, por más que le causó la sensación de vacío… él era un poco feliz.

Resulta que aquel día que Mizuki salió de la escuela, el padre de este había ido a hablar con los profesores, ya era mucho que cada día casi haya tenido que comprarle un uniforme nuevo, o algún libro… o es más, que en el momento en que su hijo llegó de la escuela un día, supuestamente normal, tuvieron que ir a un determinado lugar a que le arreglaran el cabello, pues alguien se lo había cortado con maña de tal modo que su, antes hermoso cabello, en ese momento no era más que un horrible trapeador viejo… al menos en apariencia.

Bueno regresando al tema, cuando el padre del menor fue a la escuela a quejarse de los abusos que estaba recibiendo su pequeño hijo, la escuela le dijo que no podían hacer nada, excepto mandar a llamar a los padres del agresor… y por fin, así lo hicieron.

Aquel momento su padre estaba en una junta muy importante, pero cuando dijeron la palabra mágica ´´expulsar´´ automáticamente tomo sus cosas y fue a donde su hijo. Tsuyoshi no recordaba qué es lo que les dijeron a sus padres, sin embargo recuerda que en ese momento sus padres tomaron la decisión de estar más cercas de su hijo, quien según entendieron del director de la escuela el chico necesitaba de más atención, por lo que optaron por la mejor iniciativa… su madre desde entonces había dejado de trabajar, solo para cuidarlo.

No obstante eso fue totalmente contraproducente.

Fin flash back

En la actual fecha, Tsuyoshi estaba más que desesperado, su madre parecía reclamarle todo el tiempo sobre el hecho de que había dejado su trabajo por cuidarlo, y realmente a él no le gustaba esa idea, por lo que hace más de 3 años atrás tomó la decisión de alejarse, ahora convive mucho con Albert, un tipo de casi 35 años de edad, que cabe mencionar trabaja en el bajo mundo. Pero qué más daba eso, Tsuyoshi era feliz en ese mundo junto con el resto de sus ´´amigos´´.

Y ahora más que nunca es cuando sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Si el tonto de Mizuki no acepta el trato, definitivamente tendré que pedir ayuda a Albert, seguramente él me ayudará- se dijo a sí mismo en la cama de su cuarto.

Sí, sin duda Albert podría ayudarle, aunque fuera de la manera salvaje que lo hacía siempre. Y sobre advertencia no hay engaño… el día anterior que había hablado con su viejo compañero le había advertido que si no le ayudaba entonces le iría muy mal, y hasta donde sabía le dejó bastante asustado, rio para sus adentros al recordar la cara del otro cuando le amenazó... sin duda le aceptaría sin problemas.

Lo que enserio no podía creer es cuánto había cambiado… otra vez volvía a desesperar… como rayos el idiota ese se veía tan bien, definitivamente no podía entender porque solo a él le pasaban las cosas que pasaban… iniciando con que sus padres no le prestaban la ni la mínima atención y que casi el 80% de las veces su madre le reclamaba cualquier cosa que hacía.

\- Hijo…- comenzó a llamar su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta-. ¿No crees que sea hora de que te levantes?

\- No tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo- respondió cubriéndose la cara con la almohada que tenía en sus manos.

\- Vamos hijo… quede en ir a buscar la escuela hoy… mira si no encontramos, quieras o no, te inscribimos en el internado en el que va el hijo de nuestro vecino.

Al escuchar esto al joven se le hizo una especie de revuelta… definitivamente no quería terminar en una escuela, y menos en aquella escuela religiosa, tonta y desesperante como lo era St. Rudolph, por lo que optó por levantarse pesadamente

\- Ya voy anciano… no me gusta que me molestes ya te dije.

Después de escuchar aquello su padre se movió con una sonrisa burlona.

''Por qué sonríe… no importa cuántas veces le diga las cosas… él sigue sonriendo a pesar de todo, cada desplante, cada grito… siempre le sonreía.

\- Fastidioso- dijo fastidiado.

* * *

Mientras tanto

Era exageradamente temprano y ni siquiera sabía muy bien el por qué se le ocurrió caminar a esa dirección, sin embargo ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Llevaba más de 20 minutos casi corriendo, de qué… fácil, justo cuando se le ocurrió dar respuesta a su ex compañero de clase, se topó con un tipo, el cual parecía decente, de aproximadamente un metro ochenta, moreno de barba tupida pero arreglada, traía puesto un extraño traje como de árabe, sin mencionar esa cosa extraña que traía colgando en cuello.

\- Disculpe- dijo una vez le hubo visto, no recordaba haberle encontrado antes de ese día, por lo que se le hizo muy extraño, pues aparte de la casa que ocupan sus nuevos vecinos, no había visto ninguna otra casa vacía o con nuevos inquilinos.

\- No te preocupes- le respondió el hombre con raro acento, y por lo que Mizuki escucho, supuso que no solo vestía sino que era árabe.

El tipo lo miró de arriba abajo, lo que causó en el menor una especie de temor.

\- Oye niño- habló nuevamente-. Sabes dónde puedo encontrar la casa de la familia Yagami.

Por un corto momento Mizuki le observó desconfiado, por lo menos hasta que se aventuró a hablar de nuevo-. Creo que no… disculpe.

Después de eso dio una leve reverencia y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que anteriormente iba. No supo por qué, pero ese tipo le dio muy poca seguridad.

\- Espera- exclamó sosteniendo su brazo con bastante fuerza.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Qué quiere?- preguntó con una mueca de dolor.

\- Chico ¿cómo te llamas?

Mizuki le miró, y se sorprendió de notar que este tipo le puso un arma en el abdomen, a lo que el menor solo atinó a guardar silencio, tragar grueso y verle con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- le preguntó con el rostro pálido.

\- Responde a lo que te pregunté ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Mi… Mizuki Hajime- respondió con una apariencia todavía más asustada.

\- Bien… sabes dónde están los Yagami, sí o no

Por raro que sonara, Mizuki se había quedado nuevamente sin palabras… de verdad intentaba decirle, pero de alguna extraña manera su voz no salía por aquella arma con la que de la nada fue amenazado.

\- ¡Contesta!- le gritó de tal manera que el menor sintió escalofríos, sin duda seguía sin entender qué es lo que estaba pasando… y menos entendía por qué rayos tenía un arma.

\- No lo sé- contestó tratando de zafarse del agarre.

\- Mira no creo que quieras morir… así que mejor coopera- le dijo al oído

Mizuki solo pudo optar por una cosa, que tal vez le costaría la vida, pero no tenía muchas opciones, definitivamente no la tenía si quería tener alguna oportunidad de vivir. Por lo que eligió hacerlo. Lo único realmente bueno es que velocidad tiene suficiente, lo malo es que la resistencia no era su fuerte.

Le había logrado de una manera milagrosa zafarse de aquel hombre, y todavía seguía sin entender de dónde había salido, o porque buscaba tan insistentemente a sus nuevos vecinos. Lo que sí pudo concretar es que en definitiva no era nada bueno. Ahora el tipo le seguía, más molesto que nunca, en definitiva, solo no disparaba porque cualquier persona podría darse cuenta.

\- Mizuki, estás bien- le preguntó una persona, quien le sostuvo por el brazo para que se detuviera.

\- ¡¿Papá?!- la sorpresa de Mizuki al ver a su padre fue demasiada por lo que se detuvo de golpe. Sin embargo cuando volteo a ver dónde corría su agresor hacía él, se sorprendió al notar que ya no se encontraba.

\- Qué tienes, por qué corrías tan apresurado- le volvió a preguntar al notar que su hijo estaba más concentrado en correr que en responder.

\- Yo… yo, no pasa nada- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero al percatarse de la preocupación que relucía de su padre, optó por tranquilizarlo un poco.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si… no te preocupes

* * *

Esa sin duda era una de las razones por las que odiaba ir a la escuela, esperar… odiaba esperar, y escuela parecía una especie de sinónimo. Tenían más de 1 hora ½ esperando a que el director se diera tiempo de recibirlos, y se estaba desesperando, no quería seguir ahí, pero su padre… como buen padre desesperante le había técnicamente obligado a asistir a esa escuela a hablar con el director.

\- Buenas tardes señor Yagami, adelante- dijo la mujer que se encontraba en recepción… sin duda ni siquiera tenía buen gusto ese director, pues esa mujer aproximadamente de unos cuarenta y tantos años, estaba más arrugada que una pasa, y su figura era de una mujer robusta y rechoncha, dándole una apariencia de abuelita.

\- Gracias- dijo el Yagami mayor con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Buenos días… señor Yagami… joven Yagami- saludó el director una vez los vio entrar, mientras acomodaba algunos documentos en la parte superior de su escritorio, por favor tomen asiento

\- Gracias

* * *

Por más raro que pareciera estar en ese momento de esa forma, siendo que ni siquiera de pequeño había actuado de esa manera tan infantil y tonta… no obstante en ese preciso momento necesitaba sentir a alguien protegiéndolo de algún nuevo peligro. Por lo que no vio nada de malo en, por primera vez, recostarse en el regazo de su padre. Quién llevaba más de 1 hora preguntándose qué es lo que le pasaba, pero Mizuki no parecía querer decírselo en realidad, solo se quedaba en silencio mientras que su rostro afligido preocupaba más a su padre.

Flash back

\- Yo… yo, no pasa nada- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero al percatarse de la preocupación que relucía de su padre, optó por tranquilizarlo un poco.

\- Estás seguro?

\- Si… no te preocupes- le dijo comenzando a dar una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

\- Hijo… no me tomes por tonto… ¿qué tienes, estás bien?- interrogó nuevamente

El joven abrió la boca para intentar calmar a su padre, sin embargo, en lugar de decir algo solo se le quedaron aquellas palabras en la boca, nada salía, y eso en un punto extremo preocupo a su padre, notó claramente el cómo el miedo se comenzó a apoderar de su hijo.

\- Mizuki, hijo por favor… dime que es lo que te pasa

A eso Mizuki ya no pudo aguantar más y se dejó llevar por lo que estaba necesitando, un abrazo protector de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre.

\- Mi…- ante esto su padre no opuso resistencia, no sabía qué es lo que había pasado, sin embargo no quiso preguntar, mejor solo se guardó un poco de silencio y le correspondió con un abrazo bastante cálido.

Fin Flash back

Para acabar de poner las cosas mal, Mizuki no había vuelto a abrir la boca más que para suspirar de vez en cuando, pero nada… no hablaba de nada.

\- Mizuki… hijo, ya que estás más tranquilo… ¿por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que pasó?

Por unos momentos el menor guardó silencio, y comenzó a respirar profundamente… como decirle a su padre que sus nuevos vecinos parecían tener tratos con malas personas… y… ¿qué tal si les hacían daño ahora que sabía la verdad?

\- En realidad no pasa nada… solo que…

Antes de que Mizuki pudiera decir algo más, el timbre de la casa sonó, alertando a ambos a que alguien estaba afuera y aun sin saber quién el menor se puso de pie y se fue directamente a su cuarto, encerrándose así con llave.

Por su parte Jun fue directo a la puerta a ver quién había llamado.

\- ¿Diga?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se percató que aquel hombre estaba del otro lado.

\- Buenos días- dijo con acento extranjero-. Verá usted… lo que pasa es que estoy buscando una dirección. Quería saber dónde puedo encontrar a la familia Yagami.

\- … Bueno, ellos son… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- interrogó de forma algo desconfiada.

\- Por supuesto- respondió tranquilo

\- Para que los está buscando

El hombre estaba a punto de responder cuando una persona llegó e interrumpió

\- Buenas días- dijo con una extremadamente grande sonrisa Natsumi, o bien la señora Yagami, quien acababa de ver a ambos, por lo que escogió interrumpir (por precaución aquella plática).

Continuará…

* * *

 **Bueno pues ahí está en lo que estuve trabajando como pasado del mes y medio, espero les haya gustado n.n y espero algún review de si está bien así o le falta algo más, espero que esté bien, pero de todos modos… jejejeje, pronto tendré la continuación… y gracias por leer nuevamente.**


End file.
